Decisiones
by pecas96
Summary: hinata tiene que tomar decisiones que cambiaran su vida, pero ella no esta sola tiene a sus amigos quienes la ayudaran, pero no olvidemos el romance, la risa , y lo problemas
1. Mi elección

Hola bueno aquí les tengo una historia sobre Naruto aun que no es muy buena espero que me dejen reviews aunque sean malos o sean buenos pues, los buenos me animan y los malos me ayudan a mejor la historia

Hola bueno aquí les tengo una historia sobre Naruto aun que no es muy buena espero que me dejen reviews aunque sean malos o sean buenos pues, los buenos me animan y los malos me ayudan a mejor la historia.

1° capitulo:

Mi elección

Era una noche silenciosa pues acaba de llover y nadie había querido salir ese día, entonces solo se oía el caer de las gotas de los techos de las casas, y el ruido de los gatos con sus maullidos, por mojarse al salir de su escondite.

En una casa aguardaba una joven en la ventana escribiendo, al parecer era una libreta muy bien cuidada de doscientas hojas, estaba observando el paisaje desde su ventana, tenia una mirada nostálgica, recordando los momentos que había pasado en la prepatoria estaba triste, pues sus amigos se irían a la universidad a otros lados como a Inglaterra un lugar al que simple había soñado ir pero ella no iría, pues su familia tenia una total preocupación por ella, pero a la vez se encontraba feliz, pues ya en dos semanas entraría a la universidad.

La joven se levanto y bajo la mirada agarro su libreta la guardo en uno de los cajones de la cama se acostó en la cama no sin antes prende el ventilador de techo se tapo con una sabana y en tan solo minutos se quedo dormida, pues ya eran las 11:30 y ella acostumbraba dormirse a las 9:00 o a las 10:30 a mas tardar.

Se oyó un ruido en la puerta a lo que ella se despertó pues tenia el sueño muy ligero y dijo

Hinata: quien será a estas horas -lo dijo bostezando-

Abrió la puerta y dijo:

Hinata: Hanabi pero que haces aquí

Hanabi: es que eh tenido una horrible pesadilla y quería saber si pues…

Hinata: adelante hermana puedes…

Ya era tarde pues Hanabi ya se encontraba acostada en su cama

Hinata: mmm bien –cerro la puerta- ya es noche.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata abrió los ojos y su hermana aun se encontraba durmiendo era domingo en la mañana y apenas eran las 8:00 así que no quiso despertar a su hermana que había caído como piedra la noche anterior.

Hinata: bien la dejare dormir

Se levanto y agarro la libreta empezó a dibujar en ella ,esa libreta contenía dibujos, secretos de ella y los mejores momentos de su vida etc.

Hinata al terminar de dibujar se metió a dar una ducha, luego de eso se cambio se puso una blusa roja con su conjunto y salio a dar un paseo.

Iba caminando por las calles pero paró un segundo, pues su estomago le pedía comida porque no había desayunado y solo había cenado una manzana, paro y se fue a casa llegando ahí desayuno rápidamente y salio afuera al momento de cerrar la puerta vio a su padre, que se encontraba a lado de su auto, dándole una señal de que fuera así allá

Al llegar Hinata se disponía a hablar pero su padre no la dejó y le dijo:

Hiashi: hija ven toma esto léelas y toma una decisión

Hinata no sabía a que se refería su padre pero lo obedeció, su padre dejo caer sobre las manos de Hinata unos sobres y Hinata fue a la mansión Hyuga y se dispuso a abrir las cartas.

Había 4 sobre su mano la primera decía:

Apreciable: Srita. Hinata

Nos enorgullece presentarle el colegio Vandiborck usted a sido becada con 60 del pago que se efectúa, nos gustaría tenerla en el colegio le pedimos nos haga una visita sin compromiso.

Atentamente:

Colegio Vandiborck.

Hinata la leyó y se fijo en todo al parecer era una carta muy poco comprometedora pero aun así visitaría el colegio sin compromiso como decía la pequeña carta.

La segunda decía así:

Estimada, Srita. Hinata nos da el placer de presentarle el colegio yugo da comp.

Queremos ofrecerle una beca de este colegio del 75 para que se nos pueda unir me gustaría que visite este colegio con mucho placer esperando que se quede en esta institución pero aun así usted será la que tome la elección nos retiramos con esta presente si usted quiere mas informes llame a nuestro teléfono marcado en la universidad se despide el comité del colegio:

Yugo da comp.

Hinata parecía estar bien le había gustado esa carta pero aun debía le las demás así que abrió la siguiente al parecer esta carta no era una carta formal era de una de sus amigas decía así:

Querida Hinata:

Espero que este bien todo por allá yo ya me vine a Inglaterra acá al internado espero que te hayan dejado venir llámame al celular que te deje aunque tampoco importa si no te dejaron venir podremos comunicarnos con cartas y por el teléfono amigase despide tu amiga hani.

Hinata estaba feliz ante el suceso de esta carta pero su papa la esperaba si que abrió la última decía así:

Del comité del instituto Kashmir Job:

Nos enorgullece apreciable Srita. Comunicarle que usted ah sido elegida para poder entrar ha esta institución queremos que venga ha visitar la universidad el día 11 de septiembre y si ah usted le apetece presentar el examen y si usted logra pasarlo entrar Aquila menos que usted no lo desee nos despedimos la decisión esta en sus manos.

Colegio: Kashmir Job

PD:

Usted podrá elegir la carrera que quiera.

Hinata estaba realmente emocionada esta era una carta muy convincente sin embargo la tenia que visitar el día de mañana así que se dispuso a visitar la de la primera universidad y la segunda ese día y luego ya visitaría esa al día siguiente la mas esperada.

Salio y le informo a su padre, el respondió:

Hiashi: hija yo te apoyare en lo que decidas siempre y cuando no decidas salir de aquí pues no te quiero fuera ya que tu eres la futura heredera del clan hyuga (hinata bajo la mirada y su padre dijo) y mi hija

Hinata le dio un abraso y fueron a ve la primera universidad.

Entraron y estaba todo muy bien organizado le gustó a hinata le encanto el lugar tenia gimnasio, piscina, canchas de todo tipo de deporte sala de computación etc. Cuando entraron Hinata estaba dispuesta a quedarse en esa universidad pero vio que solo trataban de convencer a su padre y no a ella así que la vieron y Hinata dijo al salir:

Hinata: efectivamente no

Hiashi no tuvo nada que decir y pasaron a la siguiente y fue igual solo trataban de convencer a su padre no a ella eso le causo mucha molestia a Hinata.

Al llegar ceno y se dirigió a dormir a las 9:30 despertó abrió los ojos y eran las 10:00, Hanabi se encontraba a su lado tratando de despertarla Hinata se levanto se ducho y almorzó ya a las 1:30 se dispuso a ver la otra universidad su padre la acompaño de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron Hinata se dispuso a verla y era fantástica tenia todo lo de las demás excepto que esta era ancha con 2 edificios el primero tenia 10 pisos y el otro solo 3 pues era para actividades extraescolares hinata se decidió por esa y al día siguiente tenia que ir a presentar, pues tan solo faltaba 1 semana y 4 días iría a la universidad y eran pocos los alumnos que aun no haban elegido una.

Hinata iba caminando par presentar cuando tropezó con alguien de cabello güero y otra persona pelirosa

Hinata: lo siento mucho (dijo titubeando)

1… no te preocupes no es nada mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y ella es Ino Cerd…

2…mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka ¿y el tuyo?

Hinata: mucho gusto mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga ustedes también van a estudiar aquí

Sakura: si yo voy a ser doctora

Ino: yo estudiare botánica

Hinata: genial yo seré maestra

Sakura: igual que sasuke que buena suerte

Ino: oigan no me gusta interrumpir pero ya vamos a presentar como en 10 minutos

Hinata y Sakura corrieron al igual que Ino presentaron y salieron al salir hinata se despidió de sus amigas y salio no llamo a su padre pues quería disfrutar el aire libre.

3 cuadras antes de llegar a su casa hinata le dio hambre y decidió ir comer un poco de ramen paró vio a un chico atractivo de pelo negro a lo lejos acompañado de otro también atractivo pero un poco alborotado. Pidió 1 orden de ramen los dos chicos llegaron ordenaron el de cabello rubio ordeno 7 y el otro 4, hinata se sorprendió pero escucho su platica:

1…para que estudias para maestro sasuke

Sasuke: no lo se solo me gusta y tu porque estudias política Naruto

Naruto: porque algún día seré alguien importante en esta nación

Hinata se sorprendió ante la respuesta del joven pero mas por como comía el mesero la imterumpio

1…tome señorita

Hinata: o gracias (hinata no dejaba de escuchar su platica pero el nombre sasuke lo recordaba)

Hinata: donde lo abre oído

Hinata paga la cuenta y se retira de ahí

Llega a su casa a las 5:30

Hinako: porque a estas horas hinata

Hinata: lo siento me detuve a comer ramen mama

Hinako: esta bien me haces un favor hija

Hinata: claro cual mama

Hinako: ayuda a tu hermana con la tarea por favor

Hinata: claro

La joven obedece ayuda a su hermana cena y se va a dormir.

Hola gracias espero les allá gustado el fic dejen un reviews por favor bueno hasta aquí le dejo.


	2. el rencuentro

Decisiones

capitulo 2:

El rencuentro

La joven obedece ayuda y se va a dormir

Ya en la mañana se levanta y se queda pensando en el suceso de ese nombre se baño y se fue a desayunar esta nerviosa pues mañana tenia que ver los resultados de la prueba para estudiar para maestra, comió y salio a pasear para ver si se encontraba con Sakura e Ino, en ese momento lo recordó Sakura había mencionado al sujeto de nombre Sasuke

Sakura lo había mencionado.

Hinata prosiguió y se tropezó de nuevo con Sakura e Ino las 3 cayeron al suelo:

Sakura: si nos vamos a encontrar así siempre va ser un poco dolorosa tu amistad no crees (Hinata e Ino rieron)

Hinata: jaja lo siento, hola Sakura, hola Ino ¿Cómo se les hizo la prueba?

Ino: a mi facilísima

Sakura: a mi igual

Ino: ¿y a ti?

Hinata: pues bien pero aun así estoy nerviosa

Sakura: si nosotras igual jaja

Hinata: ¿no quieren ir a sentarse en una banca?

Ino y Sakura: claro!!

Las 3 empezaron a hablar y después de 2 horas se fueron a comer cada una a sus casas, para luego encontrarse de nuevo ahí.

De regreso hinata va caminando por las calles cuando va a lo lejos una figura conocida que se acerca era su primo se va acercando y le pregunta:

Neji: que haces aquí Hinata

Hinata: pues me acabo de encontrar con unas amigas

Neji: creí que hani e inzune se habían ido a Inglaterra

Hinata: si así es pero, no son ellas son otras que conocí al ir a presentar el examen de la universidad.

(pecas 96: en esta historia neji y hinata tienen la misma edad pero siguen siendo primos)

Neji: que bien y ¿que fecha te dieron para ir a presentar?

Hinata: ayer y a ti

Neji: a mi también

Hinata: ¿en que universidad?

Neji: en el colegio Kashmir Job ¿y tu?

Hinata: (impresionada) yo igual que bien yo también voy a estar ahí (mira su reloj y dice) lo siento pero se me hace tarde

Neji: claro no hay problema

Hinata salio disparada de ahí y luego topo con alguien de cabello negro y ojos rojos que estaba junto a un hico rubio que río.

Hinata: -pensando- que manera de encontrarse con la gente-

1… lo siento mucho

Hinata: lo siento peo fue mi culpa

2… jaja claro que no fue culpa de Sasuke es todo un bobo jaja

Sasuke: cállate idiota que tu no te quedas atrás

Hinata: lo lamento mucho

Sasuke: (ayudando levantar a hinata) y ¿dime cual es tu nombre?

Hinata: Hinata Hyuga y el de ustedes

Sasuke: mucho gusto el mío es…

Naruto: me da gusto presentarme mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, para servirle

Hinata: -extrañada- mmm mucho gusto

Sasuke: déjame hablar Naruto mi nombre es…

Naruto: y el nombre del bobo que choco contigo es Sasuke pero para que hablar de el no es importante

Sasuke: (empujando a Naruto) perdón por mi migo es muy raro

Hinata: jeje mmm bueno yo me tengo que ir a mi casa

Naruto: porque la prisa

Hinata: es que ya dure mucho afuera y- se queda pensando y vuelve a mirar su reloj- o no Sakura e Ino me deben estar esperando lo siento me debo ir.

Sasuke: yo te acompaño, las conozco y lo mas seguro que deben estar matándose si no hay alguien que las detenga.

Naruto: tienes razón, mejor vamos

Sasuke, Naruto y hinata se dirigían corriendo a la banca donde se quedaron de encontrar pero no había nadie, luego de esperar un rato el celular de hinata timbro.

Hinata: bueno si mama

Hinako: hija unas amigas tuyas llamaron dijeron que no podrían ir allá y que envían una disculpa

Hinata colgó y pensó que ella no había comido nada

Sasuke: te ocurre algo hinata

Hinata: no solo que voy a ir a comer a algún lado no quieren ir

Naruto: yo si voy vamos a comer Ramen

Sasuke: yo no voy ya he comido y tengo k ir a mi departamento.

Hinata: esta bien, bueno vamos Naruto

Naruto: pero podemos pasar a mi departamento por algo

Hinata: claro

En el camino Naruto le fue contando chistes a Hinata, estos la hacían reír a carcajadas, llegaron y como tenia que subir un piso le dijo a Hinata que lo esperara abajo, hinata obedeció e hizo caso al bajar 10minutos después Naruto traía dinero suficiente para la comida.

Naruto: ya podemos ir

Hinata: bien

En el camino se encontraron a Neji y a Tenten.

Hinata: hola primo, hola Tenten

Neji y Tenten: hola

Neji: pero que haces aquí

Hinata: antes de decirles les quiero presentar a un amigo su nombre es Naruto

Naruto: hola mucho gusto

Neji: igualmente mi nombre es Neji y ella es Tenten

Tenten: mucho gusto

Neji: y ¿a donde iban?

Hinata: a ichiriaku ¿quieren ir?

Los dos: claro

Naruto: bien apurémonos

Al llegar Tenten y Hinata piden un plato, Neji pide 2 y Naruto los sorprende al pedir cuatro.

Hinata: se ve que te gusta el ramen Naruto

Naruto: si me encanta

Hinata: ja nunca creí que a alguien le gustara tanto el ramen

Después de que acabaran de comer cada quien se fue a su casa primero dejaron a Tenten luego acompañaron a Naruto y Neji y Hinata se fueron a la mansión hyuga.

Continuara…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bueno espero les haya gustado el fanfic por favor si podrían regalarme un review


	3. mi primer dia en la universidad

Decisiones

Perdón por la tardanza pero era época de exámenes y no tuve tiempo para hacer este capitulo prometo no volver a tardarme es que estoy muy ocupada y no tengo ni tiempo para mi bueno aquí esta la continuación.

Capitulo 3:

El primer día en la universidad

…mmm ah por fin hoy un poco mas en la cama no me hará llegar tarde mmm

Hinata: bueno ya es hora

Se levanta se estira y toma una ducha, desayuna se prepepara y se va a la universidad camina por las calles en el camino se encuentra con Sasuke

Sasuke: ¡buenos días Hinata!

Hinata: -percatándose de su presencia- ¡buenos días Sasuke!, no crees que paso rápido la semana.

Sasuke: si pero estuve esperando con ansias este día

Hinata: yo igual

Sasuke: bueno que te parece si caminamos juntos ya que vamos al mismo salón

Hinata: claro!!

Hinata solo camina pensando en lo sucedido con su primo Neji

Sasuke: -interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- llegamos ahí que ver en que lugar nos tocó

Hinata: a ver primero busquemos la profesión y luego el salón

Sasuke: veamos, a mi en el 120

Hinata: que buena suerte a también

Sasuke: bueno ahí que ir o llegaremos tarde

Hinata: si

Sasuke: vamos

Hinata: claro ahí que entrar

Sasuke: mmm a ver en que lugar nos sentaremos

Hinata: yo prefiero en medio de las filas, puesto que atrás hablan mucho y adelante están muy vigilados

Sasuke: que buena elección eres muy lista

Hinata: (jugando con sus dedos) gracias

Sasuke: (ya sentado en el banco) Hinata no vienes

Hinata: -reaccionando- eh si

Hinata y Sasuke y hablaban tranquilamente de varias cosas y el resto del salón hacia lo mismo Hinata una que otra vez volteaba a sus lados como buscando algo o alguien seguían hablando pero Hinata seguía volteando a sus alrededores Sasuke se percató de eso

Sasuke: ¿que tanto buscas Hinata?

Hinata: a bueno es solo que no se te hace raro que no allá llegado el profesor

Sasuke: a es cierto, no lo había notado

Hinata: a parte de eso ya a pasado media hora, eso se me hace raro pues desde aquí se ve que los otros salones ya están recibiendo sus clases

Sasuke: si es muy raro según todo esto…

Se oyen pasos por la ventana y se ve una silueta que entra tenia el pelo gris, iba cubriendo su rostro, al parecer con una tela que deja respirar, por lo visto una maleta, un pequeño libro frente a su cara que guarda en un pequeño cajón, saluda y al parecer tenia una pequeña placa solo alcance a ver las letras: profesor del instituto Kashmir Job

¿?: Buenos días alumnos mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi mucho gustó en conocerlos, daré las explicaciones ahora mismo (va a Sasuke levantar su mano)

Kakashi: si

Sasuke: ¿porque a llegado tarde?

Kakashi: a eso (Hinata lo mira con mirada dudosa) es que me e perdido en el largo sendero de la vida

Hinata y Sasuke casi se caen ante esa declaración

¡!

Al terminar las clases:

Hinata y Sasuke se encontraban buscando a sus amigos Naruto, Sakura e Ino.

Al llegar con ellos

Hinata: hola Sakura, Ino y Naruto ¿Cómo les ha ido en las clases?

Sakura: pues a mi me a…

Naruto: a mi muy bien

Sakura: como siempre interrumpiendo Naruto (Hinata solo río ante ese comentario) como decía a mi bien

Ino: a mi también me a fascinado todas las plantas nuevas que e conocido y crei que conocía muchas…

Sakura: solo a preguntado comote te fue cerda

Sasuke: (evitando la pelea que iba comenzar) pues a mi me fue bien

Sakura: me alegro mucho por ti Sasuke

Ino: y a ti como te ha ido Hinata

Hinata: pues en realidad el maestro demoro mucho y cuando llego dio una rara explicación

Sasuke: mejor dicho tonta

Naruto: que suerte la suya el mío llego muy puntual y hablaba de una manera extraña y dando sermones todo el tiempo y con ese maldito alumno alabándolo, hasta medio jaqueca, hablando de eso tengo hambre quieren ir a comer Ramen a ichiriaku solo esta aquí a la vuelta

Hinata: -recordando algo- a bueno si quieren adelantarse tengo que ir por alguien

Sakura: que vallan los hombres nosotras te acompañamos

Ino: nos piden una ración a cada una

Naruto y Sasuke: claro!

Ino: a quien vas a buscar Hina…

A lo lejos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura: creo que ese fue Naruto

Hinata: ahí que ir

Continuara…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Espero les halla gustado pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir por favor si lo leen dejen un review sea bueno sea malo.


End file.
